For my Special Valentine
by ClearlyOriginal
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. So Tsumiki decided to make something for her beloved. Hajime Hinata. (Hinamiki)


**Fore my Special Valentine.**

* * *

"This is for you..." Tsumiki said as she outstretched both of her arms, while holding a box of something wrapped in red wrapping paper. Today was Valentine's Day and she wanted to do something special for her beloved boy. Hajime Hinata.

"Thank you, Tsumiki." Hinata said while giving Tsumiki a warm smile. Tsumiki really loved Hinata. From even spending a little of his time with her, she felt so safe and the feeling of being loved back.

"Today's Valentine's Day, huh...I see why you would give me this." Hinata said while looking at the box of something he received from Tsumiki. Hinata and Tsumiki weren't quite in a romantic relationship yet.

Up until now, they were only friends. Close friends. Tsumiki loved Hinata...but she didn't know if Hinata loved her back. She wanted to tell him on multiple occasions that she loved him...but she was afraid to do so. She was always afraid to express her own feelings. But, today...she thought that she would finally confess her love to him.

"O-open it up and s-see what it is." Tsumiki said, while a little smile forming on her lips. She felt excited, but also scared. Tsumiki had made some chocolate. As a part of Valentine's Day tradition, a girl must give a boy she likes chocolate. She wouldn't know if Hinata would like it or not, but she still went for it.

As Hinata nodded to her request, he began carefully unwrapping the red paper wrap and then opening the small box. It was then revealed that the inside of the box had some chocolate. Milk chocolate, shaped in a spiral sea shell. Hinata smiled and then looked at Tsumiki again.

"P-please, will you e-eat it?" Tsumiki said nervously. She was getting more and more nervous. All of the negative thought were swirling through her mind. What if he won't like it? Will he leave?

"It's...delicious!" Hinata said out loud, while chewing on his chocolate.

"Huh?" Tsumiki blurted out. She looked at Hinata, who seemed to enjoy the chocolate. He then swallowed the chocolate and continued.

"It is really delicious, Tsumiki. Did you make it yourself?" Hinata asked smiling, while wiping off the chocolate leftovers. Tsumiki didn't say anything. She only blushed after she heard the words "It's delicious". She was beyond happy that Hinata enjoyed it. She was so, so worried that he WOULDN'T like it, but she thought wrong.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Tsumiki said confidently. She was still blushing after she heard Hinata's words.

"I see. Do you want some? It'd be bad if you didn't even try your chocolate." Hinata said as he offered the chocolate to her. And she accepted gracefully. She was more of a dark chocolate fan, because it had some healthy benefits, but she didn't mind milk chocolate, because it was so sweet.

After eating some chocolate, she thought about that confession. Was it a good time? Yes. Would Hinata listen? Yes. Would Hinata reject Tsumiki? She didn't know and for that she was scared. She was rejected to many times to count for different things. But would Hinata really reject her at a day like this?

"Um...Hinata. There's s-something I want to tell you." Tsumiki blurted out again. She had enough. She didn't want to be silent anymore. Nothing will happen, if she didn't say anything, so it was time for her to confess. Confess her strong love.

"What is it?" Hinata looked at Tsumiki's eyes. Hinata had really kind eyes, so she wasn't intimidated by his look.

"W-well...Hinata, I wanted to thank you for spending time with me, for talking with me and for being so nice to me. I would never experience such things if it weren't for you...and for that I..." Tsumiki said. She made a pause. Hinata was still looking at her with the same expression. He was interested.

So Tsumiki closed her eyes and so she yelled. "Hinata...I love you!"

There was another pause. Tsumiki had still had her eyes closed and small tears were starting to form from her eyelids and from nervousness. She was ready for the worst...but.

"I see." Hinata said, while coming closer and embracing her. Tsumiki was startled so she shot open her eyes. She wasn't able to see Hinata's expression, but she could hear him.

"I love you too, Tsumiki." Hinata said. After hearing those words, Tsumiki then couldn't help but cry. It was a cry of joy.

"Thank you..." Tsumiki said quietly. She then repeated the same words over and over in her head.

_Thank you...Thank you...Thank you...Thank you..._

Then without her knowing as she was in somewhat of a trance, she felt something on her lips. She looked to see that Hinata was kissing her. He broke of the kiss and smiled. He was waiting for Tsumiki to return the kiss, but he understood why she wouldn't. She was nervous. It was her first kiss, but she mustered up the courage and this time she kissed Hinata. With a passion. It went like this for a few minutes, before they decided to stop, even though they didn't want to stop.

"Hey, so that means that you're my girlfriend now, right?" Hinata looked at Tsumiki, while blushing. He didn't know what else to say.

"...And you're my boyfriend..." Tsumiki said quietly again. She looked at him, while cheerfully smiling. "Yes!" She blurted out again.

Hinata and Tsumiki then embraced each other again. Today was a good day. For the both of them. Tsumiki had finally was able to confess her feelings. After a few minutes of peace, they finally decided to go out somewhere and spend the rest of the day holding hands like a couple would.

The End.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!**


End file.
